Identify correlates of cancer in Connecticut by defining patterns in the occurrence of cancer among groups and populations by age, sex, ethnicity, occupation, residence, medical history and prior therapeutic experience, and other variables, particularly socio-economic. This will require both retrospective and prospective studies involving patients as well as records.